


Night Out

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, Eren takes Jean to a nightclub, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren drags Jean to a night club where they meet the king of the dance floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> So I vaguely remember Mizy posting Jean, Marco, and Eren fanart of them at a club. And then Mouse mentioning something about there needing to be a fic where they meet up at the club and bang each other
> 
> I finally got around to writing it

"Get your lazy antisocial ass out here!" His words were accentuated with some very loud and aggressive sounding knocks on my door as I burrowed deeper into my cocoon of self pity.

"Fuck off Jaeger!"

Then it fell silent. Of course I had the stupidest notion that maybe, just _maybe_ he actually had left. No I was wrong. Dead wrong. Absolutely, undeniably, fucking wrong. Son of a bitch kicked down my door and ripped back my covers, leaving me exposed the the harmfully bright light as I shielded my eyes, blinking blearily.

Should’ve expected it.

Just like I should’ve expected being dragged to a nightclub- big surprise there. Jaeger was definitely energetic enough to frequent these places all too often, and all too often I have been subjected to these whims of his.

Some unspoken agreement between us and our weird friends with benefits thing I guess.

Though, I have to admit, with nothing better to do on a Friday night, it was a nice distraction. And while I was debating the benefits of me making it out alive without combusting from the killer headache building behind my forehead, he smacks my arm. Just as I’m about to tell him off, I see where he’s pointing.

It was like the fucking crowd of people were parting like a sea for this freckled god of a man. The way he danced across the floor was most certainly a sight to behold. Though Jaeger’s voice cuts into my thoughts, ruining the moment.

"-dude we’ve totally got to." I give him a look like he’s fucking insane, which is sometimes an applicable description. With an exasperated sigh, he starts over again.

“You with me this time?” He had his hands on his hips, rolling his eyes as I focused on him. “I said we should talk to him. Maybe we’ll get lucky.”

I almost choked right then and there. I mean don’t get me wrong, sex with Eren was pretty good considering we took out our animosity towards each other through fucking the other senseless but I had already resigned myself to assuming this guy was out of my league already. Eren certainly was more ballsy than I ever was. I sighed, rubbing my temples. “I’m gonna need a few drinks before approaching that guy.” That was all the go ahead he needed before stranding me near the bar.

About three shots of whiskey in and maybe twenty minutes later, a sweaty Eren clapped my shoulder, making me almost spill my drink as I looked up, I gave him the most annoyed stare I’ve been able to muster all night long. “The hell-” My words died in my throat, desperately downing the rest of my shot as I rubbed my eyes. “That’s..?”

Eren enthusiastically pulled him closer, the bar lights putting a gentle glow on his dark skin. “This is Marco.” He waved shyly, grinning as Eren slung an arm around his shoulder. Poor bastard. Hopefully he knew what he was getting into.

“Come on Jean, I brought you out to have fun tonight, come dance with us.” Eren grabbed my hand and pushed me into Marco, laughing as the crowd swallowed us, moving like a living pulse.

I’m a wreck. If cute guys are my weakness, then Marco is my damn kryptonite. The way he moved in those skinny jeans should be illegal. He seems to pick up on my uneasiness, grabbing my hands, his lips brushing against my ear.

Not that the gesture helped any.

“Relax. Doesn’t matter if you’re good or not, just let the music guide you.”

 _Yes but, how am I, the worlds shittiest dancer supposed to impress you? Let alone not pop a stiffie on the dance floor?_ I sighed heavily, trying not to cringe as I bobbed side to side. At least the guy didn’t laugh. Instead his eyes lit up like he had just won a prize. Somehow he got me to loosen up and I totally forgot about the people around us, swiveling my hips, Marco matching me step for step the entire time.

I was actually enjoying myself and not getting fucking plastered off my ass, which was usually how I spent my time here at the club. Surprisingly, I didn’t get annoyed when Eren decided it would be a great idea to grind up on me and even found myself grinding back, somehow dragging poor Marco into our little grind fest. Bless his soul for not questioning it one bit.

I didn’t object when Eren suggested all of us ‘make a run to the men’s room’, even though I knew I might regret it later, I usually hated the thought of doing anything like this in public. I just grabbed Marco’s hand and tugged him along. Despite it being slightly quieter in the bathroom, the walls shook from the booming bass, already indiscernible lyrics made even more vague. We all squeezed into the largest stall, locking the door. Marco stepped forward, caressing my cheek, quickly pecking my lips.

"Wanted to do that all night long…" He murmured softly, Eren looping his arms around my waist, his lips nipping at the nape of my neck. I felt dizzy, a sense of _is this really happening?_ washing over me when Marco’s voice dropped even lower.

“Just so you know, your intentions were pretty clear from the beginning of the night, and I don’t mind one bit. Kind of flattering the two of you wanted me.” He dipped back down, dragging his tongue over my lips as Eren’s palms flattened over my stomach, nibbling just under my jaw. I was enjoying it, though my dick seemed to be evident proof of that as I pressed closer to Marco. He swallowed the whines Eren elicited with the smooth rolls of his hips, his own bulge sliding teasingly against my ass as Marco’s hands skimmed under my shirt. I could barely function let alone process what was happening, all I could think was _holy shit I’m pressed up between two guys_ as groans and whines rolled off my tongue with ease.

Marco pushed up my shirt as Eren dipped below the hem of my pants, my breaths caught somewhere in between as I desperately tried to calm myself, my heart racing at a tempo only we were privy to. He flicked his tongue against a pert nipple, teeth tugging at the shiny barbell piercing, Eren’s thumb digging into the slit of my dick as I rut back against him. My palms played across Marco’s tight clothes, causing him to shudder as I cupped his bulge, pressing slow circles against the head. Eren eased down my pants, smirking at the neediness of my groans. Not like I could help it. I almost wanted to flick him off when Marco's tongue pressed flat against my nipple piercing and _holy shit_ did I see stars. I tugged at his hair, a triumphant grin on my lips as I realized Marco liked that. But then all too soon, his warm mouth moved away from my chest dropping open mouthed kisses over my stomach. All I could do was lean back against Eren, trying (and failing) not to writhe in pleasure.

Eren tilted my head towards him, kissing me rough and hard, small shivers wracking my body as the tip of Marco's tongue traced fucking _circles_ on my hips. I gripped Eren's shirt, tugging at it until he got the message. Just as he was about to step closer and kiss me again, I aimed for the tan expanse of his throat, dragging my tongue along the vein, reveling in his throaty groans. Marco gently coaxed me out of my boxers, a hiss dying in my throat as he pressed his lips to the head.

It was just the briefest of touches and yet I was crumbling. I wanted _more_. I dragged my nails against the nape of Eren's neck, whimpering softly, ignoring his hiss of slight pain. My hips rolled into nothing as I peered down to see Marco shedding his clothes.

Not only did he move like a god. He was fucking _built_ like a god too. It only took me a fraction of a second to realize Eren was wiping away drool from my lips, probably snickering. I was torn between giving a damn or saving it for later. But my internal debate was interrupted by his hands rubbing along my thighs, his mouth trailing wetly along my cock. Eren held up his fingers, my tongue trailing over them, sucking as he muffled my moans. His other hand held my hips still for Marco, who was sucking at the head, tongue curling and doing mind blowing things against my cock. He bobbed his head, drool most definitely sliding past my lips at this point as Eren pulled his fingers away, making me jump as he gently circled my entrance. My breaths were shaky, knuckles white as I gripped Marco's hair. 

Eren moved his finger slowly, watching Marco to keep in time with the way he was swallowing my cock. As my noises grew in frequency, Eren tugged me back into a kiss, his tongue swiping at my lips. I rolled my hips, my thoughts fuzzy from the indescribable warmth emanating from Marco's lips, his other hand sliding over his dripping cock. He hummed in pleasure, the noises sending shivers up my spine. Eren quickly worked me up to two fingers, growing impatient as he moved faster, his deliberate kisses turning sloppy. Breathless mewls parted my lips, body arching as he curled his fingers, making my body feel white hot. But then it was gone, my vision focusing slowly as I turned to see him rolling on a condom and slicking up his cock, pressing back against me.

I felt like I was going to melt as Eren bit my shoulder, bending me forward as he sank into my heat. A sweaty palm braced myself against the stall, Marco taking me all the way down to the base. And they fucking waited.

It took everything I had not to come right there. You'd think the warmth was suffocating but not at all. It was fucking bliss. As soon as they got my shaky "Go ahead.", my jaw went slack and I forgot how to even speak. Eren's thrust were more smooth than they ever were, probably out of consideration for Marco. Fucking perfect Marco. Who was deep throating my dick.

Who hollowed out his cheeks and _pulled_ me closer, his tongue swirling against the underside of my painfully hard dick. Meeting his gaze sent tremors through my body, his hazel eyes darker than before as his hand moved from my thigh to squeeze my balls. Eren gripped my hips harder, fucking me senseless and peppering my back with kisses and harsh bites, half sentences and broken words dripping from my lips until I came, Marco swallowing every last drop. Eren kept going, rolling his hips deeper as I twitched, Marco gently easing me down from the clouded haze my mind was spinning through. 

His eyes closed, a soft moan escaping him as he came on his hand, Eren following shortly after. My knees shook, taking all my energy to stand and _not_ topple onto Marco. Eren pulled away, breathing heavily as he tied up the condom and tossed it in the trash, offering a hand to help up Marco. He refused, smiling as he stood and washed his hands, the both of them offering me support before I fell on my face.

For that I was grateful.

Marco walked us out of the club once we cleaned up and looked vaguely like we totally hadn't had sex in the bathroom stalls. We even scored his number so we could do it again sometime.

With my hands stuffed in my pockets after waving goodnight, I mused softly. "You know Eren. Tonight wasn't so bad." 

I should've expected the cocky smirk on his lips just like he should've expected the punch to his shoulder.

"Man quit grinning like that."

Eren only responded with boisterous laughter, pulling me close. "Finally got you to admit clubbing with me isn't so bad."

**Author's Note:**

> Commentary and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for reading this!


End file.
